disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunga Movie 2 (Transcript)
A transcript of The Bunga Movie 2. Trailer Transcript Trailer voice: When the ultimate criminal mastermind is gone, his own relative has a trick of his own up his sleeves, (Glitch-I-Fy lets out evil laughter) to frame everyone's beloved heroes. Now it's up to the ultimate fighting buck tooth, back flipping, bug eating and chewing spy...to save the day. Bunga: Who else were you expecting? Trailer voice: But this time, one spy just isn't enough. Businessman: Oh, no-no-no! She’s not a spy, she's a trainer, and if you lose the doomage challenge, Mr. Honey Badger, it's all over for you. Makini: Bunga, are you sure doing the wrong things is going to help you. Bunga: I know that I have forgotten to listen but I have to do the wrong things to help me. Trailer voice: Now...they must work together. Bunga: You guys ready? Makini, Tigger, Kwazii, and Skillsma (together): '''Ready! '''Trailer voice: To save Disney Junior Town from Glitch-I-Fy's evil tenticlaw iron grip. Bunga: Let's go! Trailer voice: From the creators of The Bunga Movie, Romeo Undergear, and The Magic Begins!...Disney Junior: The Animated Series presents an all new story. (the word Inspect appears) Inspect...(the word The appears) The...(the word Unexpected appears) Unexpected in...The Bunga Movie 2. Get ready to be all Zuka Zama again. Premiering only your computer...right now. Transcript Bunga (talks to the audience): I could just remember it like it was last year. I was just an ordinary honey badger living the life of every animal in the entire world. I didn’t know I could be myself, even when the world is different until an exciting event in which I became one of the things that are Un-Bunga-lievable: a spy, and from that day forward, I have always wondered when I'll see my spy friends again. Makini: Um, you know your talking out loud, right? (Bunga opens his eyes and yelps) Trust me folks. When it comes to Shwari, I'm always a professional at it. Bunga: Makini? What are you doing in here? Makini: Well I kinda got bored so I thought I could hang out with you. Bunga (stammering): Thanks, but I'm kinda in the middle of a story. Makini: Oh, alright. No problem, Bunga. (exits the lair) Listen up, everyone! My friend Bunga is kinda in the middle of something! So if you wanna see him, you'll just have to wait until he's done! Now let's get a move on, people! Chop-chop. Bunga (chuckles): As I was saying there's nothing like a good team of action to lighting up your sad frowns. (The flashback begins.) Fearless: Heh, that ain't action, that wasn't even a Saturday afternoon. That was one man roughing his way through a cowardly crowd of harmless. Everybody fighting up and down, left to right, inside, outside, never touching unless they want to so they could keep the world out of anyone's hands. Now that's action. Bunga: Heh, well I can't argue with the one and only "Fearless". (both laugh) (The flashback ends.) Kion: Bunga! We're going out to do our morning patrol! Bunga: Okay, I'll be there. (looks up on his wall of pictures of him and Fearless) This morning patrol's for you, Fearless. Kion (distanced): Hey, Bunga! Glad you made it! (The movie’s title appears after Bunga leaves to join his friends.) '''Bunga (Narrating): '''The Bunga Movie 2. Category:Transcripts Category:Movie transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Bunga